New Zaječar
New Zaječar is a close to the border to the , famously known for its exceptional industrial output, which was one of the largest in the UNSC. It was because of this amazing industrial prowess that the colony was heavily guarded by a UNSC defense fleet, as well as a large UNSC Army garrison. If the colony were to be lost, UNSC material output would be reduced by an estimated twenty percent, so when the Covenant invaded in 2543, deployed a team, along with attached Doug-103 and Colin-142 to help protect the colony. However, the most interesting thing about the planet is its upper hemisphere, which resides over a lost city that spans the entire biome. It is possible that the freezing conditions were in fact created by this lost city. The would later siphon energy from the high output Forerunner reactors that use to power the city, as well as utilize the manufacturing facilities. These facilities would be the cause of New Zaječar's amazing industrial output during the Insurrection and Human-Covenant War. History Forerunner occupation More than 100,000 years ago, the planet was part of the , where it held the designation of GH-3-9242. The planet was the location of a large Forerunner settlement, which spanned the entirety of the northern hemisphere. This settlement was home to many massive manufacturing facilities and power stations, which had an output that far surpassed the predicted ability of the planet to sustain this rate. As of , the Office of Naval Intelligence is still doing research on recovered devices, unsure as to what allows them to generate possibly limitless energy and materials, who plan to use it to create vast fleets and weapons that would advance humanity into a galactic superpower. It is known that GH-3-9242 played a large role during both the and the , where it produce innumerable war materials. During the Human-Forerunner War, a large human fleet jumped in-system, preparing to invade it in order to rebuild their, at this point, decimated fleets. During the attempted landing, advanced weaponry on the planet's surface activated, destroying thirty of the fifty human vessels before they withdrew, as Humanity's capital, had fallen under attack. This would not be the last time that the world was threatened by a major external threat, as it would again fall victim to fighting during the disastrous conflict with the Flood years later. 100,000 years ago, the Flood assimilated a nearby star system that frequently traded with GH-3-9242, and from the memories of those infected, they learned the location of the major Forerunner manufacturing centers on the planet, and of the massive anti-ship cannons as well as how to circumvent them. Assembling thousands of ships, the Flood left for the system, arriving within a week. When the armada arrived, they used codes gained from the minds of traders to pass through the anti-ship defenses. Eventually the cannons were brought online and destroyed the fleet still in orbit, however; more than a dozen medium freighters still crash landed, pouring out millions of infection forms. The population gathered in the city center and, in an attempt to deny the Flood bodies to assimilate, committed mass suicide with neurological weapons, destroying their bodies and leaving the world abandoned. The Flood present would eventually starve to death, leaving the planet unoccupied for one hundred millennia, until human colonization. Human-Covenant War era Category:Demons of Hope